sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeraude (SMCU)
Green Esmeraude '''is one of the members of the Black Moon Clan. Profile Appearance Esmeraude has light green hair and light brown eyes. She wears a short sleeveless black dress with matching gloves and boots. Her accessories include black earrings, an emerald necklace, and an emerald bracelet. Additionally, she has a long neck and wide hips. Like all members of the Black Moon Clan, she has the Black Moon symbol on her forehead. Biography 30th Century ' The four members of the Black Moon Clan enter the Door of Space Time to get to the year 2015 and retrieve a gigantic shard of the Malefic Dark Crystal in New York City. ''The Last Starlight Esmeraude and the other members of the Black Moon Clan crossed the Door of Space Time from the 30th century to get to the year 2015 and harvest energy from a giant Malefic Dark Crystal that landed near the Statue of Liberty in New York City. During the Black Moon Clan’s mission, Esmeraude is stationed at a night club disguised as a bartender, where she meets Mamoru Chiba and Seiya Kou. Seiya notices the Black Moon symbol on Esmeraude’s forehead and warns Mamoru about the Black Moon Clan. Later, she along with Rubeus and Prince Diamond hijack a cruise ship to get energy from the Malefic Dark Crystal, where she kills the ship’s captain. Tuxedo Mask appears, but before he could take any action, Esmeraude and the rest of the clan escape. Later, Esmeraude witnesses the motorcycle chase between Tuxedo Mask and Rubeus. In the chase, Esmeraude is knocked onto the street below by the speeding bikes. She eventually recovered and carries out fellow Black Moon Clan member Rubeus’ execution. Esmeraude encounters Seiya at a hotel sauna, but is outmatched. Esmeraude tries to seduce him but Seiya shoves her off him. Esmeraude then engages in a fistfight with Seiya. However, Seiya drops her into a vat of hot water and knocked her out with a punch to the face. In the film’s post-credits scene, it is revealed that Esmeraude is recovering from her burns at a Jacuzzi, when she found herself in the company of a lady named Kaolinite, secretary of the Death Busters, who offers her a position within the Death Busters. Flame Sniper: Fire Soul Bird Esmeraude works with Kaolinite at the Death Busters' undersea base, after accepting Kaolinite’s offer to join them to become their assistant secretary. She and Kaolinite survived when the base was destroyed by a Japanese Defense Force submarine. Jupiter’s Quest: The Four Crusaders Esmeraude works with the Five Witches, who are members of the Death Busters. While in the service of the Five Witches, she had a hard relationship with Kaolinite. Faced with certain death after realizing that she is the last remaining member of the Black Moon Clan, and further complicated with the loss of her lover Prince Diamond, Esmeraude attempts to commit suicide by slashing her wrists in a bathtub at the Five Witches’ Residence. While doing that, she is visited by one of the Five Witches, Mimete. Before she dies, Mimete asks Esmeraude to close her eyes and rest before killing Esmeraude with a headshot. Mimete proceeds to hide Esmeraude’s corpse inside the cupboard before being discovered by the other Witches. However, her body disappeared from the cupboard when another Witch, Tellu, discovered the crime scene, as she previously came from the 30th century. Despite this, the curtain used to wrap her body is still stained with her blood. Revival and Second Sailor Crusade In 2017, Esmeraude is recruited along with the Cinematic Universe’s major villains from the Phantom Dimension by Sailor Galaxia to form the Shadow Galactica Legion. During the ensuing battle with the Sailor Senshi, Esmeraude is finally sent to a space-time paradox with Kaolinite and the Five Witches Serpent (the combined mutated form of the Five Witches) by Sailor Pluto with Dark Dome Close. In the film’s credits, Esmeraude is seen playing cards with Kaolinite and the Five Witches Serpent in the space-time paradox. Trivia * Esmeraude is the only character from the Cinematic Universe to be a member of two villain organizations, being a member of both the Black Moon Clan and the Death Busters. * Esmeraude’s character in her appearances in the Cinematic Universe is inspired by classic femme fatale characters such as Xenia Onatopp (played by Famke Janssen in Goldeneye) * Her birth month corresponds to emerald being the birthstone for the month of May. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Taurus Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Villains Category:Shadow Galactica Legion Category:Death Busters